Theft of human-powered vehicles, such as bicycles, is a large and increasing problem. Expensive bicycles have even been reported to be the aim of organized criminals. One possible counter-measure to the increasing problem is to install tracking units in said vehicles. Said tracking units rely on antennas for communicating with other devices and need a power source.
Tracking units for bicycles that use GPS and/or GSM trackers are known. US2013150028 has addressed the issue of facilitating communication by configuring the water bottle rack to enclose the antenna. This solution has several drawbacks, such as that not all human-powered vehicles are equipped with water bottle racks. In some cases, such as for downhill bikes, having a water bottle rack might not be practical. Owners of human-powered vehicles might also not want a water bottle rack for aesthetic reasons.
Using a battery as a power source for a tracking unit is known. Prior art, such as WO2010092356 A1, includes a dedicated battery as part of a tracking unit.